


78 Missed Calls

by spideysling



Category: MCU, Spider-Man: Homecoming, michelle jones - Fandom, petermj
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysling/pseuds/spideysling
Summary: Peter disappears. MJ makes sure to leave him a voicemail for each day that he is gone.





	78 Missed Calls

“Hey Parker. Some weird shit has been happening. My mom is gone. It’s just me and my dad now. Lemme know if May is okay. I guess I hope you’re still in one piece too. Just call me back once you get this.”

“First day back at Midtown and you’re not there for some reason. Are you on vacation? And you didn’t invite me? I hope you get a tan, whitie.”

“Dude, my back hurts from carrying the Decathlon team. With nearly half of them out, me, Ned, and Flash are the ones remaining. Flash is unbearable. So is Ned, without you here. So get your ass back here. We need you.”

“You have been gone for two weeks. TWO WEEKS, PARKER! I can’t handle this anymore. And by ‘this’ I mean Ned’s incessant attempts of replacing you with me. I don’t watch Star Wars. What does it mean when he calls me the Chewie to his Han? Get back here. I hate this.”

“Okay, so I decided to appease Ned. I watched A New Hope last night. I talked about it to him at lunch, and dude, you should’ve seen the nerd boner he popped. One mention of the Death Star and he’s talking my ear off about building it with his Lego set. I don’t want to see him outside of school...but I don’t think I have a choice now.”

“Well, well, well… day 26 and you’re still not here. Half of Midtown is missing, but I think the loss wouldn’t feel as heavy if you were still here. I mean, mostly because that means there is one less person I can make fun of, and let’s be real, you’re the easiest person to make fun of.”

“Day 32. Not like I’ve been counting. Junior Prom is coming up. Flash asked me to go with him today, so I slapped him. A pretty reasonable response, don’t you think? You should’ve seen his face, dude. I think he’s going to have his daddy call a lawyer to sue for emotional damages. I think you would’ve liked to see it all go down. I’ll slap him again once you come back, don’t worry.” 

“Day 40. Prom. I didn’t go. I would’ve considered going if you were still here, just so we could make fun of it together. Ned went with Betty. They’re a thing now I guess? I eat lunch alone while he sits with her. I’ve decided I like her. What I don’t like is being alone. I used to enjoy my solitude until I met you two losers. Now I can’t stand it.” 

“54 days, seriously? Where are you dude? This kinda sucks. I’m starting to forget what you look like. I can’t sketch you in crisis anymore. You’re my muse, Parker. I can’t even remember what color eyes you have. Blue? Green? Hazel? They’re forgettable I guess. Come back and refresh my memory.” 

“BettyNed has gotten on my last nerve. They don’t think PDA is frowned upon in society, clearly, since they makeout by my locker every morning before departing ways until gym when they see each other again. I can’t handle this anymore. Brant’s got Ned wrapped around her finger. I wish we could make fun of them together. There will be plenty of time to do that when you get back, don’t worry. We’ll make up on lost time.”

“Day 72. I’m losing hope here, Parker. I think I know who you are and I think I know what kind of shit you got yourself into, but... I really hope you’re safe. I think you’ll be back here soon. I have a good feeling about it. I know you’ll be back.”

“Based on what happened at school today, I think you’re back. I was getting a little too much in my feels yesterday, so ignore that last voicemail. You’re still a loser. I’m about to knock on your door, so… I hope you’re home. I come bearing gifts of The Empire Strikes Back and your favorite sandwich from Sal’s. I squished it down flat too, idiot. Open up.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~I hope you liked it! This is my first attempt at writing a fic. I'm not that great of a writer, so bear with me :)) 
> 
> ~Inspired from a thread I had on twitter
> 
> ~Find me @spideysling


End file.
